harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Licorus Black
Well, I think that he wasn't the first Black, but he is the first Black decipted on the tree in the film. So, maybe we should call him "The First Black" or not? Page move? Should we move this article to unidentified Black 1, given there may be other Blacks without names on the film tree?--Rodolphus 10:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, maybe just "Unidentified Black family ancestor"? - Nick O'Demus 11:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) His wife would also be an unidentified Black family ancenstor. I´d suggest numbering Black 1, 2, etc. Or we can try to get a clearer image.--Rodolphus 11:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Look, we know that on picture are decipted ancestors of the family. We know some of them: Alexia Walkin, Eduardus Limette, Phoebe and Mrs Blishwick. Only person who we don't know is this unknown Black. So, he is the only unknown Black, and so, article about him must be just called "Unidentified Black" or "Unknown Black". If we founds out his name, then we will change article's name to, for example "James Black" (I don't really think that his name was James, I think he had two names, as Alexia Walkin or Phineas Nigellus). --Lord 11:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I agree.--Rodolphus 11:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Descendants Is it possible that this is the father of Arcturus I and Cygnus Black I? --Parodist 16:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Are you saw a picture when Mr Black is decipted? We can see that on his branch are Mrs. Blishwick, Arcturus and Cygnus. So, I also thinks that Mrs Blishwick, Cygnus and Arcturus were siblings, and Alexia, Phoebe and Eduardus were siblings of their father, so, they were aunts and uncle of Mrs. Blishwick, Arcturus and Cygnus. You are really smart!--Lord 16:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Is somebody going to make a page about Mr. Black's wife? --Parodist 18:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I will do that, just please whait.--Lord 10:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Is he the father of Phineas Nigellus Black and his brothers and sisters?--Station7 22:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, that's Cygnus Black I. This Unidentified Black is Phineas's grandfather. -- 22:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Slytherin This statement needs to be rephrased: Based on a statement by Horace Slughorn, this character may have been a member of Slytherin house. However, Black attended Hogwarts in the 1830s, long before Slughorn was even born Yes, he was there long before Slughorn came along, but why the contradictory tone of the statement? It almost feels as though it is meant to say that Black could only have been in Slytherin, if Slughorn had been there to teach him. It is implied that the Black family had traditionally been in Slytherin anyway; I'm not trying to say he WAS a Slytherin, merely that the statement is wrong in trying to say that only the members of the House of Black who were taught by Slughorn were in Slytherin -- 07:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Birth Year On his page, he is said to have been born in 1872, but on the 1820s page, he is listed as being born in 1822. Any thoughts? NimH 04:52, November 29, 2010 (UTC)